


Всего лишь сны

by Ellirita



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Some deaths and violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellirita/pseuds/Ellirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все уверены, что кошмары никогда не снятся таким крутым парням, как Зоро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь сны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013 году на 7 тур One Piece one string fest на diary.ru  
> Заявка 19. "Зоро. Кошмарный сон. А+"

Всем известно – кошмарные сны никогда не снятся таким крутым парням, как Зоро.

В самом деле, смешно даже представить, что вот этого крепко сбитого, самоуверенного и умелого бойца может беспокоить такая мелочь, как ночные видения.

Поэтому не имеет никакого значения, когда ему снится…

… как маленькая мертвая девочка тянется к нему переломанными руками, предлагает еще один поединок. Посиневшие губы искривились в улыбке, сквозь которую проглядывают осколки зубов. Темные волосы слиплись от крови, но глаза всё так же полыхают внутренним огнем: "Ты не смог победить меня тогда – и теперь уже никогда не сможешь". 

Это всего лишь нелепая случайность, в том не было его вины. Прошлое должно остаться в прошлом – и наяву ему успешно удается следовать этому принципу.

… снится, как каждую клетку тела пронзает болью, когда взмах гигантского меча рассекает грудь, а холодный голос непревзойденного врага равнодушно выплевывает его жалкое имя. Содрогаются в предсмертном ужасе мышцы, горячая кровь окрашивает воду в цвет поражения. Всё, что ему остается – отхаркивать соленые брызги, пытаясь не пойти на корм жадным рыбам. Он не справился, не сумел осуществить мечту.

Это всего лишь память тела, с которой легко справиться, проснувшись. Вдох – выдох – вдох. Унизительное воспоминание о том, насколько он был слаб, тает в предрассветной дымке.

… снова снится, как свистят, рассекая воздух, лезвия его мечей. Как легко под ударами крошатся чужие кости, и расступается кожа, обнажая влажно пульсирующее мясо. Пока еще живое, но это не продлится долго. Он не может сопротивляться боевому безумию, в котором так сладко потеряться, что это пугает до дрожи. Виски Пик, сотня убитых его руками. Когда безымянные тени приходят к нему во сне, вопрошая: "Неужели это было действительно необходимо, лишить нас жизни раз и навсегда?" – он не находит ответа, лишь молча пытается смыть кровь с ладоней, вновь убеждаясь, что призрачные багровые пятна не исчезнут никогда.

Это всего лишь воспоминания о славной битве, из которой он вышел победителем. А победивший всегда прав, не так ли?

… снится, как к коже льнет воск. Обманчиво-ласково обволакивает тело, заливает ноздри, заползает в рот. Обещает мучительную медленную смерть, не только ему, но и тем, кого он сдуру поклялся защищать – и осознание проваленного задания ранит сильнее, чем мысль о скорой собственной гибели. Смотри, смотри и не отводи глаз – с минуты на минуту яркие искры жизни твоих накама погаснут, а всё потому, что ты не был достаточно силен, чтобы защитить их.

Это всего лишь обманчивый бред, он прекрасно помнит, что в тот раз никто не умер. Пусть и не вполне благодаря ему, но разве кто-то упрекнул?

… в который раз снится, как громадная боевая машина, лишь отдаленно напоминающая человека, небрежно отмахивается от его отчаянного предложения. Ему остается только наблюдать, как Кума обрушивает невообразимую боль на их беспомощного капитана. Как содрогается в предсмертной агонии изломанное тело Луффи, и дерзкая улыбка навсегда покидает искусанные губы, и лопаются кровавые пузыри последнего вздоха.

Этого никогда не произошло, в тот раз он смог спасти Луффи, заплатив собственной болью. Это было меньшее, на что он был готов пойти ради своего капитана.

… снятся те дни, когда битва с чудовищным противником заставила вновь почувствовать себя ничтожно слабым. Когда непостижимая сила оторвала его от капитана и остальной команды. Выбросила в самое невероятное из всех мест, отрезала на два долгих года от жизни на пиратском корабле. Заполняя время порубленными в клочья телами неразумных противников, равнодушно стряхивая с лезвий мечей кишки и ошметки плоти, он мог думать только об одном. Он окончательно превратился в бездушную машину для убийства. Он не заслуживает права дальше идти с командой Соломенной шляпы.

Этот кошмар повторяется чаще других, и сопротивляться ему сложнее всего.

Зоро просыпается посреди ночи с оскаленными зубами и клокочущим стоном, запертым глубоко в горле. На коже остывает липкий пот, скрюченные пальцы нелегко разогнуть. 

Накама мирно похрапывают в своих постелях – или притворяются сладко спящими, ничего не замечающими.

Ведь таким крутым парням, как Зоро, никогда не снятся кошмарные сны – это всем известно.


End file.
